Turnabout Danny
by Orrymain
Summary: Daniel catches Jack with another man. Will the marriage survive? Will Daniel retaliate with a hunk of his own? Will the truth mean the end of SG-1?


Turnabout Danny  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Category: Slash, Angst, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - March 31 - April 5, 2004  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 56kb  
  
Written: September 26-27, October 2-3,13-14, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Daniel catches Jack with another man. Will the marriage survive? Will Daniel retaliate with a hunk of his own? Will the truth mean the end of SG-1?   
  
Notes:   
  
1) This story was inspired by Suzanna, who wanted a drunken Daniel and an angry Jack. This is what she got!.   
  
2) A HUGE thanks to Suzanna who did a wonderful alpha beta on this! Thanks, too, to Mama Beast and Drdjlover for the great feedback! And more thanks to Brynn for the grammar beta!  
  
  
  
Turnabout Danny  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"How much longer, Jack?"  
  
"Shouldn't be long, Daniel. Another day or two."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"Ditto. Gotta go. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"I'd like you to do more ..."  
  
Daniel's words were cut off by the sound of the dial tone. He blinked in surprise. Jack had sounded distracted and very formal, and hadn't said one tender word, and now, he had cut him off without a decent goodbye.  
  
The young man sighed as he hung up the phone. Jack had been gone for three days and had indicated he'd be gone for two more. It wasn't a top secret deal since Jack was able to call him from time to time, but Daniel wasn't allowed to contact Jack, which was a tad unusual for the non-secret stuff.  
  
Daniel hated it whenever Jack had to go on these deals. Jack could be anywhere doing anything, but the good news in Daniel's mind was that Jack had called. Many times, he wouldn't be able to do even that, so that was at least "something" in the young man's mind.   
  
Still, the coldness and haste of the conversation was disconcerting, but Daniel shrugged it off and contributed his uneasiness to missing his spouse and went about his business for the night.  
  
====  
  
Daniel busied himself at the SGC with research and translations, and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about Jack. It wouldn't have been unusual, except instead of the thoughts being ones of lust and misery at him being gone, the young man couldn't get Jack's tone and strange actions out of his mind. It was odd, and it made Daniel feel uncomfortable. The trip had come up so suddenly that Jack and Daniel hadn't even been able to say goodbye. He wished he could stop thinking about how Jack had hung up on him last night.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," General Hammond called as he entered Daniel's office which immediately made Daniel's hair stand up the back of his neck and forget about his own problems, or so he thought. The General rarely came to Daniel's office, and when he had, it was usually because of a crisis, like the Mountain was about to blow up.  
  
"General Hammond?"  
  
"Where is Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Jack? Where is Jack?"  
  
  
  
Daniel was alarmed. Jack was on some Air Force shindig, and though it wasn't Top Secret, the General always knew the details of Jack's whereabouts. Even if it had been a Pentagon thing with a certain amount of secrecy, Hammond would have been notified that Jack was needed.  
  
"Yes, Colonel O'Neill. His assignment was over a day and a half ago. Why hasn't he reported in?"  
  
"A ... a day and a half?"  
  
"Son, I realize you and Jack like to buck the rules, so to speak, but this isn't the time. Tell the Colonel I expect to see him in my office first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"But Sir ..."  
  
"No buts, Doctor" the General spoke forcibly as he exited.  
  
"I don't understand," Daniel muttered to himself.  
  
====  
  
Daniel sipped his glass of wine. It wasn't the fancy stuff Jack normally bought for him, but just something Daniel had picked up at the store feeling a desire for some red wine. For some reason, for the first time in years, Jack had not replaced the last emptied bottle of Daniel's favorite St. Julien's wine. The best vintages were very expensive, but even the more common years were better than others, and Daniel loved it.  
  
As he tasted the store bought liquor, Daniel scrunched his nose in disdain.   
  
"Yuck," he said as he put it down.   
  
He stood and took the entire bottle and poured it down the kitchen drain.   
  
"Never again."  
  
He opened the liquor cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey.  
  
"Perfect," he said.   
  
He had one drink when the phone rang. Daniel lunged to quickly pick it up.   
  
"Jack?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Told you. I can't tell you. Daniel, listen ..."  
  
"Jack," the younger man said sadly, but Jack was too focused on other things to hear the lament, and continued on with what he had to say.  
  
"... I have to stay another night. I know ... I don't want to, but I have to. I don't even have more time to talk now."  
  
"Jack, General Hammond wants ..."  
  
"Don't worry about the General, Daniel. He knows everything, of course. Gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Daniel again stood in silence, hearing the dial tone on the other end of the phone. He didn't understand. Jack was calling him "Daniel", a sure sign something was wrong, and he lied about General Hammond knowing what was going on.   
  
"It doesn't make sense," Daniel said to the walls as he sank onto the sofa and downed a glass of whiskey.  
  
====  
  
"Daniel, it's been a long day. Let's go get a drink somewhere."  
  
"Sure, Sam," Daniel said sliding on his coat and grabbing his keys.  
  
"No arguments?"  
  
"Are you crazy? Do you know what kind of day I had today? Jack's been gone for days. Hammond swears he knows nothing about it, but Jack claims he does. Hammond has been on me all day like I'm lying for Jack and he's off ... fishing somewhere, and I haven't a clue about this translation, and I can't sleep because I'm cold whenever Jack isn't there."  
  
"Daniel, I'm sorry," Sam said as she hugged her dear friend.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Sam," the archaeologist sighed, taking a deep breath.   
  
"I shouldn't have vented like that, especially that last part."  
  
"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it?" Sam smiled.   
  
She was feeling better about discussing the relationship between Jack and Daniel with them now. It's not that she wanted to, but when it happened, she didn't panic like she had used to.  
  
"Let's go blow off some steam."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, they had danced a few times and had a couple of drinks to unwind. They chatted for another 20 minutes before Sam gave Daniel a chaste kiss and said she had to go get her beauty sleep. Daniel had stayed to finish the drink in his hand. Then, he paid the tip and got into his Silver Fox, the 1999 Shelby-American sports car Jack had gotten for him a few years ago.  
  
"I don't understand, Jack," Daniel moaned as he laid his head back against the head rest.   
  
He began the drive home two minutes later, but suddenly found himself skipping his exit from the freeway and heading for Denver.  
  
Ninety minutes later, he was in one of the intimate "for guys only" supper clubs in Denver that he and Jack sometimes went to. Daniel just wanted to vent a little more, even if it was to a bottle of booze, and he wanted to do it away from their watchful beagles.   
  
Two hours later, Daniel was three sheets to the wind, having downed three Long Island Iced Teas, two vodkas, one scotch, and something called an Alabama Slammer. He was amazed he was still conscious.  
  
"Just my luck," he thought to himself, "I've learned how to drink. How about that?"  
  
"I think we need to get you a ride when you leave, Doc," the bartender said, interrupting Daniel's silent amusement at himself.  
  
Daniel just smiled and motioned for a refill on his latest drink, a brandy. He was smiling very contentedly when he heard a voice. He blinked several times, and rolled around twice on the barstool. He had actually only meant to go around once, but he missed his stop the first time, so had to keep turning.  
  
He got up quickly and then grabbed a tight grip on the stool.   
  
"Whoa, stop moving," he said to the stool.   
  
Daniel wobbled over towards the voice, still wearing a smile, feeling dizzy, and stumbling a bit, until he finally saw the body that went with voice.  
  
The linguist sobered as he stared. Sitting at the very back booth, practically hidden by a plant, was his lover, his Jack, and he had his hand on top of another man's hand, a smile on his face. He saw the stranger try to pull his hand back, but Jack grabbed a hold on it and held it visibly on the table, that Irish grin Daniel loved so much plastered on Jack's face.   
  
Daniel didn't move. He stood there for ten minutes watching ... watching Jack holding that stranger's hand ... his Jack ... his Jack who was supposed to be out of town ... but then, maybe that's why General Hammond was so angry.  
  
"Doc, want me to call you a cab now?," the bartender asked.  
  
"No, thank you."   
  
Daniel walked straight to the bartender and left a generous tip.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for listening and for the drinks. Good night."  
  
The bartender hesitated but decided to let the big tipper leave. Twenty minutes ago, the bartender was sure the customer was plastered, but all of a sudden, the man had seemed solemnly sober.  
  
Daniel got into his car and noticed for the first time that Jack's truck was two rows back, discreetly parked near the big dumpster. Now that he thought about it, Jack had taken his truck when he had left on his Air Force project. He had never done that before.  
  
Daniel started to go home, but changed his mind. He had drank plenty, and sober now or not, he realized the alcohol was in his system, but more than that, tonight he had no desire to be anywhere near the bed that he and Jack usually shared.  
  
====   
  
Jack entered his house at 11:30 p.m. It had been a long week, but right now, he had one thing on his mind ... his lover. Daniel's car wasn't in the driveway, and that concerned him. He had wondered if maybe something was up at the SGC, but a quick check with the Mountain revealed things were operating normally, and Daniel had left the base at 4:30 p.m. with Sam.  
  
Jack looked for a note, but didn't find any. He played with the dogs. At 12:30 a.m., his concern got the best of him.  
  
"H'lo?," Sam answered her phone groggily.  
  
"Carter, where in Netu is Daniel?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carter, wake up. Where is Daniel?"  
  
"Daniel, Sir?"  
  
"Carter!" This time, Jack's tone had gone from sharp and demanding to "You'll be knitting blouses in Ohio if you don't answer me."  
  
"We had drinks at O'Malleys, but that was hours ago, Sir. Maybe seven or 7:30. Is anything wrong, Colonel?," Sam yawned.  
  
"No, go back to the sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Sam said with a yawn and a smile, happy she hadn't been yanked out of her warm bed and into whatever nonsense at her CO acting like a mama bear who had just lost her baby cub.  
  
Jack paced. The dogs were calm, so he knew nothing had happened at home, but he was desperate to know where Daniel was.  
  
====  
  
"General, have you heard from Daniel?"  
  
"Colonel, decided to join us again?," Hammond said with a most displeased look.   
  
"Yes, Sir, and I can explain, General, but have you seen Daniel?"  
  
"Just had a message, Jack. He called in sick about an hour ago."  
  
"An hour ago?"  
  
"Colonel, we're stacked up in reports and missions. I want to know what you've been up to, but we have a situation we need to handle first. In my office, Colonel, now."  
  
Hammond turned when he realized his 2IC hadn't moved.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, NOW!"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
As Jack entered the General's office, he was deeply concerned. He had only just arrived at the SGC. Sixty minutes ago, Jack had been at home, and Daniel had been nowhere in sight.  
  
====  
  
After surviving, barely, the General's wrath, and spending hour after hour trying to find Daniel by phoning everyone they both knew, Jack gave up, leaving his mounds of paperwork behind and went home. It was 6 p.m., and still no sign of Daniel. When the phone rang, Jack leaped out of his arm chair and quickly lifted the cordless phone up.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
Jack's face dropped. The voice wasn't Daniel's.  
  
"Sure, why not. Give me an hour."  
  
Jack put on his coat and left the house. An hour later, he was back in Denver, at a different supper club for same-sex couples. This one was new to him. He parked and chose a booth in the rear, waiting for the caller to arrive.  
  
Meanwhile, Daniel had spent the entire day being hung over in a cheap hotel room. His best friend during the day had been the hotel room toilet. He had tried to call Jack at home a couple of times, but only the answering machine picked up, and Daniel didn't feel like leaving a message for himself. It was now 7:30 p.m., and the phone still rang at the house.   
  
Not wanting to go home to an empty house, Daniel opened the yellow pages, and picked out a bar. He didn't care which one. He just wanted to go somewhere, get drunk again, and not think about Jack.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Daniel took a seat at the bar, and ordered a brandy. An hour later, he had finished off two more brandies and was in the process of gulping down a Long Island Iced Tea.   
  
"Boy, those are good," he thought as he finished the last drop.   
  
Daniel was flying high, but again, like the night before, he heard a voice filtering through the air. He dropped his head to the bar.   
  
"It can't be,"he begged the fates quietly.   
  
Drawing from his reserve of energy, Daniel stood, and walked around the strange environment and then his heart stopped. There was Jack with that same man from last night. They were laughing and dancing. It was a fast dance, and they weren't touching, but they were ... close.  
  
Daniel's heart shattered into a bazillion pieces. He couldn't breathe, literally, and he sank to the ground. The bartender and two others came running to help him, taking him to a back room.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm ... sorry. I just ... I couldn't breathe. The ... the ... air."   
  
Daniel ran out of the bar, into his car, and sped away.   
  
He drove out of town, into the mountains somewhere. He didn't even know where, but he drove until his eyes were so full of tears that he couldn't see. He skidded the car to a stop at what turned out to be the edge of a turnout. Ten more feet and the archaeologist would have driven over it with disastrous results, but Daniel didn't care.   
  
He got out of the car and walked to the edge of the cliff and sank down to his knees and cried.   
  
"How could you Jack? How could you do that to us? I don't understand. I love you. You promised me, Jack. You swore ... to make me laugh and smile. I'm not smiling, Jack. Why? WHY WHY WHY?," he yelled at the top of his lungs into the night sky.  
  
====  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Jack and the stranger had relocated to another bar. This was one Jack especially liked, and he and Daniel had been to it regularly, but never alone. Actually, until this week, neither of them had gone to the same-sex bars or clubs alone, but had always been with the other.  
  
Jack and the stranger were in the furthest corner of the bar. Jack was good at picking out the most secluded spots. He had excused himself once, to visit the men's room, and had tried to call Daniel, but again, the phone only rang.  
  
"Where are you, Daniel?," Jack shouted in his mind as he went back to the stranger, a smile on his face, and reached out and touched the man's hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Daniel had gone from despair to anger. He wanted nothing to do with Jack. What he did want was to get even more drunk and to forget that Jack O'Neill had ever existed. Being without a phone book, Daniel drove to the first place that he could find that he knew was "exclusive." As he parked, he failed to see Jack's truck parked off to the side.  
  
Daniel sat at the bar, and ordered a whiskey, "but not a Jack Daniel's, not a Jack anything. I don't want anything that has anything to do with Jacks. You got that?," he whined out to the bartender.  
  
"Having a rough night?," a tall good-looking blonde man asked. The man was around 6'2" tall, had wavy hair that was definitely not military, and blue eyes.  
  
"Good, don't want brown eyes," Daniel said as he downed a whiskey, and demanded another.  
  
The blonde man took a seat very close to Daniel and took a long lingering look at the drunken linguist, studying him from his toes to his head.  
  
"No, I sure don't have brown eyes. Mine are blue, like yours, only yours are bluer than the oceans."  
  
Daniel laughed.   
  
"Not another poet."  
  
"Not me. It's my worst subject."  
  
"What's your best?"  
  
"Anatomy and Biology. I have a ... talent that I'd be happy to show you."  
  
Daniel nodded as he was poured another whiskey. The blonde assumed Daniel was accepting the invitation, but Daniel had been looking at the bartender who had motioned with the whiskey bottle wondering if Daniel was ready for a refill.  
  
The blonde slipped his hand inside Daniel's thigh. Daniel tensed, but then thought, "Hey, I'm a free agent. He left me."  
  
"This place is crowded. I know a place near here. I can show you my specialty there."  
  
Daniel started to move, but then stopped.  
  
"No, I can't," he said.  
  
"Sure, you can," the blonde said as he moved his hand up against Daniel's groin.   
  
Daniel tensed again, but didn't say anything, opting to take another slug of whiskey. He was drunk again, and glad of it.   
  
The bartender watched from a distant, but seeing no resistance from the customer at the bar, ignored the aggressive behavior of the newcomer. This place allowed a lot of freedom, freedom that was hard to come by for those who patronized the club, so unless attentions were unwanted or visibly went beyond groping, the guests were left to themselves.  
  
The blonde stood, and massaged Daniel's shoulders causing him to moan a bit from the touch. His thoughts took him back to Jack massaging him on their honeymoon, and how loved he had felt then. Daniel's eyes were closed, and his mind was back in November. He smiled and lost himself in the memory, and so, never saw the figure approaching from behind.  
  
The blonde had one hand on Daniel's chest, massaging and trying to unbutton Daniel's shirt. His other hand was rubbing against the jeans that separated the stranger's hand from Daniel's groin. He figured another couple of minutes, and Daniel would go with him anywhere.   
  
Daniel let out another small moan, still lost in his thoughts of Jack and their love.   
  
The blonde felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and was greeted by a right hook that knocked him on his back.   
  
"Stay down or you're dead," Jack growled, his body posed in a clear warning that he was prepared to back up his words, his eyes raging in an anger of both jealousy and protectiveness of his spouse.   
  
Jack took out his wallet as onlookers gathered, and placed $300 on the counter in front of the bartender and witnesses.   
  
"For the damages," Jack spoke.  
  
Daniel stared and blinked. He was long gone from reality.  
  
"Out, Daniel, NOW!"  
  
Jack grabbed Daniel's arm, and started to pull him out of the bar, but half way through, Daniel suddenly realized what was happening and pulled back. He pulled so hard, that, being drunk, he ended up falling on his butt to the hard floor.  
  
"Danny," Jack said as he leaned over to help his partner up, but Daniel swatted him away, falling over to his side from the force of the slap.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing? Get your double-crossing hands off me."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"I don't need you. I'm a free agent, and I can do what I want, when I want, where I want and with who I want."  
  
"Oh no. You are so NOT a free agent, Daniel, and even if you were, are you seriously telling me you'd want that blonde bimbo?"  
  
"If he doesn't cheat, then maybe I do."  
  
"Cheat? What the devil are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, and nothing is exactly what we have," Daniel said loudly as he finally managed to stand up.  
  
"Leave me alone, Jack. Go back to ... to ... to whomever he is, and get the ... the ... get out of my life," Daniel cried out.  
  
"You're coming with me," but when Daniel stood his ground, Jack added, "This isn't a request Daniel, it's an order. Now move before I make you move!"  
  
Jack grabbed at Daniel who tried to take a swing at him, but the drunken linguist only spun around, falling into Jack's arms, and passing out, softening Jack's anger at what was happening, at least towards his lover.  
  
"Oh, Danny," Jack said, picking up his husband to questioning looks.  
  
Jack glared at the onlookers.   
  
"No one touches him, or you deal with me."  
  
Still enraged, Jack turned his attention to the man on the floor. Though angry, his voice was firm, low, forceful ... it was beyond the intimidating Colonel voice; it was a voice that spoke of truth when he told the blonde, "If I ever see you anywhere near him again, I'll kill you!"  
  
The onlookers quickly went back to their business, and Jack carried his passed out lover to the truck and headed for home.  
  
====   
  
Jack tried unsuccessfully to roust Daniel when they arrived home, but his lover only mumbled, so he carried Daniel inside and laid him on the sofa.  
  
"Come on, Dannyboy, wake up."  
  
"J'ck?"  
  
"Danny, just exactly what in Hades did you think you were doing in that bar? That guy was trying to pick you up."  
  
"What guy? And who are you to care what I do?"  
  
"I'm your husband, in case you've forgotten," Jack's voice had raised, his anger resurfacing.  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it."   
  
Daniel would have shouted, but at the moment, he wasn't sure he was alive.  
  
"Me? YOU were the one getting picked up in the bar. That guy had his hands all over you. He unbuttoned your shirt, Daniel, right there in the bar, and his hands were on your pants and working their way inside. You weren't exactly discouraging him, Dannyboy, sitting there moaning all over the place. Now just who is being unfaithful here?"  
  
"I didn't know it was a contest, Jack, but it really doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"What the ... Daniel, use your brain. You were drunk, in Denver, and about to do ... what ... with that jerk?"  
  
"What do you care, Jack?," Daniel's voice finally raised.  
  
"I love you, you idiot, so I care plenty, but I never thought you'd cheat on me. I thought we were better than that. Obviously, I was wrong."  
  
"I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!," Daniel got up intending to leave, but he was still drunk and had stood up too fast. He began to fall to the floor, but Jack caught him.  
  
"Ah, Danny," Jack sighed as he picked up his passed-out spouse and carried him up the stairs to their bed, grunting and grumbling about his knees as he did so.   
  
"Over the threshold is one thing, Danny, but up the stairs, is another thing entirely. What I do for love," he gasped as he finally discarded his spouse onto their bed. He pulled back the covers and undressed Daniel gently. He considered pajamas, but that was just going to be more work, and he was too tired.  
  
Jack undressed in his matching birthday suit, jumped under the covers, and spooned up next to his lover and went to sleep. When he woke up briefly a few hours later, Daniel had turned into his usual position, one leg in between his, his hand atop Jack's chest, and Daniel's head nuzzled into Jack's chin.   
  
It felt good, and before he went back to sleep, Jack smiled at how much he had missed this the last few days. He placed a kiss on Daniel's hair, and wrapped his arms securely around him.  
  
"Love you, Danny," he whispered.  
  
====  
  
At 11 a.m. the next morning, Daniel finally woke up. He looked around and realized he was home. A quick review brought him the realization he was also naked. He smelled something, but his senses were a little off. His hair was totally mussed, and he desperately needed a shave.  
  
He sat up against the headboard, his knees drawn up to his chin, but still under the covers, and his faced buried into his hands as they sat atop his knees. He tried and tried to remember how he got home, but he was blank.  
  
"I knew the smell of coffee would wake you," Jack spoke sounding disgustingly chipper in Daniel's view. Jack had a tray of fruits, breads, cereal, and plenty of coffee which he took to Daniel's side of the bed.  
  
"Hey, unscrunch," Jack motioned to Daniel to lower his legs, which he did.  
  
Jack placed the tray over Daniel's lap and leaned down for a kiss, but Daniel flinched backwards.  
  
"Okay," Jack questioned silently, sitting at Daniel's side, his hand touching Daniel's left leg, caressing it under the covers.  
  
Daniel blinked at Jack, but wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Food's going to get cold. You have to be hungry."  
  
"I don't want any," Daniel said dryly.   
  
He still didn't remember how he got home, but he remember seeing Jack in both clubs with another man.  
  
Jack's internal alarms blared. Daniel wasn't angry, he was empty, empty of emotion for Jack.  
  
"Danny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Daniel," the linguist corrected, sending Jack's heartbeat soaring and his pulse racing with fear. It was never a good sign when his husband insisted on being called "Daniel."   
  
"Danny, talk to me."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, Jack, except ... I don't want this," motioning toward the breakfast tray, "... or anything from you ... ever!"  
  
"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Get this away from me," Daniel said frantically, suddenly feeling like the breakfast tray was Jack raping him.  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
"Daniel," the young man shouted as he lifted up the tray tossing it at Jack and jumping over Jack's side of the bed to get off. He picked up the first pieces of clothing he could find and ran down the stairs, Jack chasing after him.   
  
Daniel flew out the door and stopped.  
  
"Danny."  
  
"DANIEL, AND WHERE IS MY CAR?"  
  
"In Denver. I couldn't drive my truck and your car, too."  
  
Daniel put one hand on his head and spun around, stopping as he faced Jack's truck."  
  
"Fine. Keep the car. I don't want it anymore anyway," he yelled as he ran to the truck and desperately tried to open it, but Daniel didn't have the keys, and the vehicle was locked. What he did do was set off the alarm.  
  
Jack ran to his lover, and pulled him off the truck kicking and screaming. Jack's arms held Daniel tightly against him, as Daniel's shouts turned to tears.  
  
Jack was so confused. What the heck had happened while he was gone? He turned off the car alarm and tried to get Daniel back in the house.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Then go in the house."  
  
"I don't want it any more either. I don't want anything that has to do with you. Why, Jack? Why?"  
  
Daniel broke down into tears, and Jack's heart dissolved. He didn't understand why Daniel felt like he did, but he sure the heck was going to find out. With tears flowing down from his own eyes simply from witnessing Daniel's pain, Jack forced Daniel to lean against him and go back into the house.  
  
Once inside, Jack walked his lover to the sofa and managed to get the squirming man to sit. Daniel was crying and Jack was clueless. He held Daniel to him, though Daniel tried to get free more than once, but Jack refused to let go as they sat, and Daniel's reserves were so low, he couldn't break free.  
  
"Danny, talk to me, please. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Somehow mustering all the strength he could, Daniel pushed free, stood up, and faced Jack down, stopping his tears.  
  
"You said we were forever. You wanted me. You promised, Jack. You made me believe, not just in you, but in us, and our home, our family, our kids. You promised, Jack. You swore. Our wedding ... it was perfect, but it was all a lie, wasn't it?"  
  
Jack watched in disbelief, but decided to let Daniel get it out of his system.  
  
"You loved me. You said you did. How could you do that to me? to us? Why, Jack? Why? I hate you, Jack. Just leave me alone. Please. I can't take it anymore. I'm ... I'm leaving, Jack."  
  
"Leaving? To go where, Danny?"  
  
"Daniel! DANIEL, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Daniel yelled in sobbing gasp, flinching when he realized he had used his lover's trademark phrase.   
  
It sent a painful chill through him. He backed away a few more steps and added, "... And it doesn't matter where I go, I just want out of here, away from you."  
  
"Danny."  
  
'DANIEL ... CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FRIGGIN' DUMB MIND? MY NAME IS DANIEL. Danny is dead. YOU KILLED HIM, Jack. YOU!"  
  
Daniel turned and ran up the stairs to the master bedroom and slammed the door. Jack sank to the sofa, trying to sort through things. He decided to give Daniel a few minutes to calm down before starting the next round, but suddenly Daniel was coming back down the stairs. He had changed into a blue shirt and jeans.   
  
"I don't want anything, Jack. Not one thing. It's over. We're over, and anything that is in this house would remind me of you and the lies. Do what you want with it. I don't want anything," Daniel said tossing his ring against Jack's torso, surprising the older man, who missed it and stared as the ring landed on the floor.  
  
Jack was beyond stunned. He couldn't move.   
  
"Danny."  
  
"HE'S DEAD. YOU KILLED HIM. LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
  
Daniel raced for the door, determined to leave Jack and his miseries behind. Jack felt as if he were drifting at sea during a storm, the waves pushing and shoving him, beating him senseless. Daniel had walked out the door, and out of Jack's life, for good.  
  
====  
  
It took Jack a few minutes to regroup. He picked up Daniel's ring and traced it gently with his fingers before putting it in his pocket, and running out the door. He felt a mixture of emotions -- anger, despair, confusion. He knew he had to find Daniel, and he had to find him now.  
  
"DANNY?," Jack shouted in the front of their house, not caring who heard.   
  
"I'm over here."  
  
Jack spun around. Daniel had sat down in the middle of the bushes that separated their front yard from the neighbors. It was as if he was trying to hide in them, to get lost in them. His head was hung low, his knees drawn up and again, his head leaning against his hands. Jack didn't need to see his eyes to know he was crying.  
  
Jack approached slowly and kneeled down. He reached out both of his hands to cup Daniel's face and raise him to look up at him. Jack smiled, and moved his hands to clasp Daniel's.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to go and no way to get there if I did. I don't have anything anymore," the young man whispered, the tears still falling.  
  
"Home," Jack replied softly. He pulled Daniel up and said equally softly, "Let's go back in the house. The neighbors have already had their show for the morning."  
  
Daniel didn't resist. He let Jack hold his hand and guide him back to the house and again to the sofa.  
  
Daniel sat and self-hugged looking down. He felt defeated and numb. He didn't care about anything. He wanted to die.   
  
Jack took a deep breath as he studied Daniel. He had never seen his lover like this, and he had never felt so confused in his life.  
  
"Danny, why did you let that creep paw you last night?"  
  
"What creep?"  
  
"The blue-eyed blonde bimbo who was trying to unzip your pants right there in the bar."  
  
"I don't remember," Daniel spoke honestly.   
  
"Okay, what's the last thing you do remember?"  
  
"Almost driving off the cliff."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What would it matter, Jack? It's all been a lie."  
  
"Danny, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Us, except there is no us, is there?"  
  
"Danny," Jack said kneeling down in front of the younger man at the sofa, "I love you. I don't know why you're acting like this, but as far as I'm concerned, life's pretty darn good."  
  
"I guess you must love him, too, then," Daniel spoke without emotion.  
  
"Him? Who him?"  
  
"I saw you, Jack. I saw you last night and I saw you the night before, and General Hammond had no clue where you were, and you had the truck, and you called me Daniel, which is okay because Danny's dead."  
  
Jack's soul was following his heart, melting away to nothingness. His heart pounded. He became furious as he realized what had happened.  
  
"I'm going to kill them. I told them this would happen. They swore to me."  
  
Daniel looked up, hearing anger from Jack. Daniel blinked a few times.  
  
Jack turned and looked at Daniel. It was a long intense stare.   
  
"I'm not losing you, Danny. I told you, I will never give you up, and never let you go. So, you can just forget about leaving. It's so NOT gonna happen. We took vows, and I meant every word, always have, always will."  
  
"Right," Daniel sniffled.  
  
Jack sighed. He knew what Daniel must have seen, and the conclusions he had leaped to. Being the jealous type himself, he couldn't blame his spouse one iota for thinking the worst. He also knew Daniel wouldn't believe him. Jack became more determined than ever to prove himself. He would not lose Daniel over the insanity of the past week.  
  
"Don't move. I MEAN it, Daniel. You MOVE ONE INCH from this couch, and I will personally strap you to me for the duration. STAY!"  
  
Daniel watched Jack pick up the cordless phone and make a call.  
  
"This is O'Neill. You get your miserable butt over to my house NOW."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FRIGGIN' DEVIL YOU ARE DOING, I SAID NOW, and when you do, you are going to tell someone I care about the TRUTH ... ALL OF IT ... and NOW! YOU PROMISED ME, YOU WORM."  
  
Daniel blinked as he listened, but he didn't move.  
  
Jack made a second phone call.  
  
"General Hammond, this is Jack O'Neill. I know this is sudden, Sir, but I need you at my house now."  
  
"Yes, Sir, it's most definitely an emergency."  
  
"No, General, it can't wait. It has to be now, and Sir, would you bring that IDIOT DAVIS with you?"  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Daniel's blink intensified. He knew the only person Jack could have been talking about was Paul Davis. He was confused again. He had talked to Paul two days ago. Paul had told him that he was in Washington and said he had some Top Secret thing to take care of that would take him out of the country for the next several days. Daniel was curious, but he still had nothing to say.  
  
Jack placed one final phone call.  
  
"Carter, Boonie Bear hates my guts at the moment, and just in case I can't clear this up, he's going to need you. I'm not letting him go, Carter, but ... he might ... Carter," Jack's voice cracked and he hung up the phone and brought his hand to wipe away a couple of tears that fell.   
  
He just hoped she had heard enough to come. It's not that he would let Daniel go, but Jack loved Daniel to the ends of the Earth, and just in case it took more time than anticipated, Jack wanted his lover to have a friend and confidant nearby. When in need, he knew they could always count on Sam. She had never let them down, and he was very grateful for her friendship over the years.  
  
Daniel studied Jack carefully. He didn't know what to expect, but somehow, this wasn't it.  
  
Jack went back to Daniel and kneeled in front of him again. He took Daniel's unresisting hands and spoke softly.  
  
"Okay, Danny. You heard exactly what I said to those people on the phone. Now I need you to listen to me, and I know you aren't going to just take my word for it, so when those people arrive, I'm not going to say a word except to make sure they tell you the truth about what's been happening. I love you, Danny. Gawd, I love you. Please listen to me. Please, Love."  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's hands and looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he told his story.  
  
====  
  
"Sir, is Daniel okay?," Sam said running into the house. She was the first to arrive. Jack didn't respond. She could see for herself. Sam sat next to Daniel on the sofa, placing one hand on his.  
  
"Daniel, what's wrong?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, and Sam looked questioning at her CO.  
  
"Idiot Davis," Jack mumbled.  
  
General Hammond and Major Paul Davis arrived next, as confused as Sam was as to what was happening, but the General could tell the head of his Archaeology Department had been crying, and he knew that meant trouble in paradise.   
  
Finally, the last guest arrived.  
  
"Colonel Maybourne?," Sam gasped.   
  
Daniel's eyes looked up wide, totally dumbstruck.  
  
"Miss me, Major?"  
  
"Sit down, Harry," Jack ordered.  
  
"Okay, listen up. I don't care who knows and who doesn't. Screw "Don't Ask, Don't Tell." I'm in love with that man on the sofa. Yes, you, Daniel Patrick Jackson. I LOVE YOU! You should know that because the last thing I heard, we got married last year!  
  
"Now, thanks to you, Major Davis, and you, Harry, the love of my life thinks I've cheated on him. He's hurt, and I DON'T FRIGGIN' BLAME HIM. You TWO 'gentlemen', and I use the word lightly, are going to explain IN DETAIL what exactly has been happening for the last seven days."  
  
Jack walked into Paul Davis' personal space with his best Colonel stare down.   
  
"Listen to me, Major, I don't care about your friggin' orders. I want Daniel. You hold back one miserable detail, and I will rip your head off. That, Major, is a promise."  
  
"And as for you, Harry," Jack said as he approached the man of questionable honor, looking down on him with a look of superiority, "I will hunt you down and personally stick a snake in you if you don't own up to every sordid detail, without hesitation, Harry, with no embellishment ... or maybe I'll just kill you if you don't."  
  
Jack then looked at the General.   
  
"Sir, I'm not telling. You're only here in case Daniel has ... questions, and to back up what Idiot Davis and Moron Maybourne have to say. They PROMISED me this wouldn't happen, but Sir, if you've heard too much, I will gladly retire, right here, right now, and besides, if Daniel doesn't believe what he hears, it won't matter anyway."  
  
"Davis, you're on!"  
  
====  
  
"Daniel?"   
  
It had been a long evening, although the group gathered at Jack and Daniel's home had only stayed about 90 minutes, but the details had been difficult to speak and to hear.  
  
Daniel was pale, drained from the turnaround in his life. One minute he had everything; the next, he had nothing and thought a part of him had died. Now, he was supposed to be back to where he began, explanations given, apologies expressed. He was expected to move on and "suck it up" for the proverbial "better good."   
  
Jack hadn't cheated. It had all been a big plot, a plot with a lot of holes in it. Sam was as upset as Daniel. She was used to the games the military played. It didn't matter what Branch of the service a person served in, the military was a cold, unfeeling piece of Americana, not unlike the government as a whole. They talked "game", but had very little personal compassion unless they had a reason to give it.  
  
Right now, Sam regretted having any part of the Air Force. She loved her career, but not when her dearest friends suffered from bad plans that never should have happened in the first place. She wanted to comfort Daniel, as she had called out his name.  
  
"You can go home, Sam."  
  
She didn't want to, but she knew Jack and Daniel needed time to repair their broken family. Sam gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and she couldn't help herself when she said something they didn't often say to each, but if there ever had been a moment when it needed to be said, Sam was sure this was it.   
  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm sorry our government is so unfeeling that it ends up hurting innocent people like you. He loves you, Daniel. So do I. Call me if you need to talk."  
  
Sam kissed Daniel one more time, and stood up. She did something else that wasn't often done either, but just like telling Daniel she loved him, she figured there was never a greater need than now, so she walked up to her CO, no, to her friend Jack, and hugged him.  
  
"It'll be okay, Sir. He just needs a little time."  
  
"He can have all the time in the world, Carter, just as long as he ..."   
  
Jack's words trailed off as he looked at Daniel still seated on the sofa, shell shocked from the last two hours and the last few days.  
  
"He loves you, Sir. You two will be just fine."  
  
Jack nodded and Sam left. Harry, Major Davis and General Hammond had left earlier. Jack quietly walked over to the sofa and sat down, and took Daniel's left hand in his. He traced his ring finger gently, and then he pulled out Daniel's ring and slipped it on Daniel's finger and kissed it.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you," the gray haired man whispered, hope in his voice.   
  
Daniel nodded and leaned against Jack's shoulder, so Jack opened himself up and put his arm around his heart. Jack kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I love you, Danny, and I'm so sorry. I will never do that again, and I don't care what they threaten me with. Nothing is worth putting you through this. Gawd, Danny, they promised me that they'd keep you busy, that they'd make sure you didn't have a chance to ... well, for what happened to happen. It was the only way I would agree to it. They lied to me, Danny."  
  
"I hate the military, Jack."  
  
Jack sighed as he held his lover.  
  
"I don't blame you, Danny. I'm sorry, Angel," Jack said brushing his lips against Daniel's hair once again.  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
"Jack. I know it's the afternoon, but I'm wiped out. Can we just go to bed?"  
  
"Sure, Danny. We can do whatever you want."  
  
====  
  
Daniel had gone up to their bedroom and was lying on his left side, away from Jack's side of the bed. Jack was just grateful his spouse was still here, and that he was wearing his wedding band. Jack wasn't wearing his. He had hoped Daniel would ask him to put it on, but he hadn't.  
  
Jack undressed and climbed into the bed. He wasn't sure what Daniel needed, but he knew what he did. He spooned up against his lover, and put his hands around him. He kissed his back and caressed his stomach.  
  
"Gawd, I'm so sorry, Danny. I love you," Jack said kissing Daniel's nape.   
  
Then, he closed his eyes, and couldn't help it. He cried. In his lifetime, Jack O'Neill cried for two people -- his son, Charlie, and his husband, Daniel, and right now, he'd give his life to take away the pain that he knew Daniel felt in his heart, so he cried.  
  
Daniel felt the tears against his back, and heard the sniffles. He rolled over onto his right side and slowly moved his left hand to wipe away Jack's tears.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Danny."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
Jack broke down and totally lost it. He had wondered if he'd ever hear those words again. Daniel pulled him into him and held him tight against his chest for a few moments, and then let go, moving so that his hand could caress Jack's face, trying to dry the mountain of tears that Jack was shedding. Daniel kissed Jack's forehead. The comforted had become the comforter.  
  
"I love you, Jack. Everything will be okay because ... because we're together, and we're forever, and when ... ," Daniel began to cry, too, "... and when we're together, we're unbeatable, Jack. No one breaks us up. No one, not even the freakin' United States Air Force."  
  
Jack's arms held on tightly to his lover, and Daniel held on tightly to his lover. They cried and cried, and then they fell asleep, never letting go of the other, their heads leaning together.  
  
====  
  
  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hey," Jack said calmly from his seated position on the floor of the roof deck. The sun was just beginning to rise. He had awakened an hour or so ago, and unable to go back to sleep, had gone to search for peace among the stars.  
  
Jack reached out his hand in hopeful longing towards the man who was his heart and soul.  
  
Daniel shook his head, and Jack's heart broke thinking Daniel wouldn't sit by him, but it was fused back together when the younger man sat down in front of Jack and leaned back against him. Jack put his arms around Daniel, and kissed his back, shoulder, and nape.  
  
"Gawd, Danny, I love you so friggin' much."  
  
"I love you, too, Jack."  
  
"Jack, explain it to me again. The summary version."  
  
"Harry brokered a deal. You know Harry. He's always after something, and after the Tok'ra found him the last time, he felt like he could get back into the business."  
  
"What business?"  
  
"The doing whatever is best to keep Harry happy business."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry made contact with someone who claimed to have access to sensitive information. Supposedly, it had to do with Al Qaeda. Geez, Danny, it's not even connected to the Stargate. The guy was skittish. He didn't trust Harry, and who could blame him. He wanted another go between, and he's gay, so he wanted someone willing to party."  
  
"How willing, Jack?"  
  
"Nothing more than a bit of hand holding. I swear, Danny. I didn't even do that well, just sort of ... tapped his hand."  
  
Daniel put his hands on Jack's that were caressing his abdomen. He remembered seeing Jack do just that, and only that.   
  
"Why you, Jack? Maybourne didn't know about us ... until you told him today ... did he?"  
  
"No, no, he didn't. Danny, I've done a lot of things. I can't recall ever saying no. If they asked, I did. I followed orders. Danny, until Abydos, I never questioned anything. I was a robot for the government, regardless of whether or not it made sense to me personally, and most of the time, I didn't even think about it. So, they needed someone. Harry wanted me. They knew I'd go along. It had nothing to do with my chosen lifestyle."  
  
"So, they chose you, and you ... dated ... that guy. Then what?"  
  
Jack tensed at the term "dated", but at least Daniel was talking and letting him stay close.  
  
"After the initial go-around, Hammond was kept out of the loop at Harry's insistence, but that idiot Davis promised me that he'd ... tell him anyway. I had made him promise to keep you busy with something. With all those doo-dads from Area 51 and all the stuff Davis has access to, you'd think he'd come up with something, but oh no, he lets himself get sidetracked by Kinsey and they dropped the ball. I may kill him yet."  
  
"It wasn't his fault, Jack. He said he had things lined up and Kinsey butted in."  
  
"I don't care, Daniel. NOTHING makes up for what you've been through, and I don't need you defending that ... Major."  
  
"Are you mad at him, Jack, or at yourself?"  
  
"Both. I should have known better. I should have told you, but they ambushed me at the SGC that day and you were in the meeting and every time I called you, Danny, they were there. I didn't have a moment of privacy. I was so angry. They were supposed to keep you busy, Danny, at the SGC, so that you wouldn't bump into us anywhere. Geez, I sound like a broken record, but I'm angry. They promised me, Danny," Jack said as his chin rested against Daniel's shoulder.  
  
Daniel moved his head slightly to rub against Jack's chin. He could feel the pain in his husband's voice and knew his body was aching from the nightmare. The young man knew exactly what Jack was feeling, but he was feeling the same way.  
  
"Then, I came home, and you were gone, and I couldn't find you, and those idiots called again. It was supposed to be over, all the information exchanged, but oh no, they wanted more, wanted to try and pump the man for more, and Harry was being greedy. It all blew up in their faces. That's the irony, Danny. In the end, they got nothing. The guy was a shill, playing Harry and them, and I almost lost you. Danny, I haven't lost you, have I?"  
  
"Where's your ring, Jack?"  
  
Jack reached into his shirt pocket and held it in his palm.  
  
"Your shirt pocket?"  
  
"I ... I was looking at it a lot wondering why you ... I mean last night. Danny ..."  
  
Daniel took the band and put it on Jack's ring finger and kissed it.  
  
"The circle of our love goes forever. Lisa said to remember the good and the bad, and that there would be both. I guess she was right."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"I still want to find the Lost City, but when the time is right for us, we're getting out. I used to think we owed them something, that there was a responsibility there, to Hammond, and just to the principals of the program, peaceful exploration and all of that. But Jack, the Nox were right. We're so young. We're not ready to be out there, doing what we do, so when we know it's time, we're gone. We don't owe them anything, not Hammond, not the program, no one."  
  
"You say the word, Danny, and we start adopting those kids."  
  
"A boy and a girl."  
  
"Whatever you want, Angel."  
  
Jack was finding it hard to breathe. Somehow, miraculously, Daniel still loved him.   
  
"Jack, I don't remember the bar. I mean, I saw you dancing with him, but I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"You don't remember the blonde blue-eyed bimbo who was pawing you?"  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Geez, Danny, you were in a guys-only bar. No, some pretty-boy "stallion" who thought he was Adonis, and his hands were all over you, and I do mean all over. He was undressing you, Daniel, and you just sat there. I wanted to kill you both, except ... I love you, Danny, and I could never hurt you, not really. But I couldn't believe you'd do that, just sit there and let that ... let him touch like you that. I didn't understand what you'd been through."  
  
"Did he want me to leave with him?"  
  
"Oh yeah, big time."  
  
"Did I, Jack?"  
  
"No, Love, you were turning him down, but he was still pawing you, and you were still letting him."  
  
"Jack? What happened to the bimbo?"  
  
"I decked him."  
  
"Knocked him out in one shot."  
  
"Yeppers, he saw stars I'm sure."  
  
"And then you threatened him, and everyone else."  
  
"That's right, and if you ever go in there again without me, I'm going to do more than threaten you."  
  
Jack's caressing suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said you didn't remember anything?"  
  
"It came back to me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you got jealous a minute ago."  
  
"I did not get jealous."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Green with jealousy."  
  
"Blue in total calm."  
  
"Bimbo? Adonis? Pretty Boy?"  
  
"Okay, I ... backslid. I was jealous, and I decked him, and no, I'm not sorry, and if he touches you ever again, I will kill him, and if you let him, I'll ... I'll ..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll do this," Jack used his right hand to turn Daniel's face to look at his, and for the first time in a week, they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.  
  
"Danny, you wouldn't have gone with him would you?"  
  
"I started to, but what would have been the point, Jack? You hurt me so I hurt you, and then we're both hurt? Who wins?"  
  
"My genius," Jack said kissing Daniel again, and whispering in Daniel's ear, "Gawd, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too, so freakin' much, Jack."  
  
"I'm making you a promise, Danny. I don't care what anyone or anything wants me to do, covert, not covert ... but if there is any way in the realm of possibility that you ... or us ... could be hurt by it, I'm not doing it without you knowing every last detail first, and agreeing to it.   
  
"I promise you, Danny, and it's a solemn promise, like my vows. I won't break it. I've done way too much, given up too much, for this country, this planet. I don't mind fighting a while longer. I believe in what we're doing, but I will not sacrifice you or our life together ever again. I love you."  
  
Daniel stood up.   
  
"Hey, where you going?"  
  
Daniel reached out his hand. Jack took it and Daniel pulled him up.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Daniel lead Jack into their bedroom. He kissed him, and then walked to the stereo. Finding the CD he wanted, he put it on and started it.  
  
"May I have this dance," the younger man asked of Jack as their love song played. It was Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me," the song they had danced to it at their wedding. They held each other close, renewing their commitment, their unity, and their desire.  
  
"Jack, do you realize you told Maybourne, Paul, and Hammond that we're married?"  
  
"I did, didn't I?"  
  
"That's when I forgave you."  
  
"What? That was before anyone else said a word."  
  
"I still needed to know what happened, but you wouldn't have done that Jack if you didn't mean it. You wouldn't have threatened Paul, a Major in the Air Force. They could court martial you for that.  
  
"I don't care, Danny, but you could have told me. Do you have any idea how miserable I've been, the worry, scared out of my mind? I thought you'd leave me, never forgive me, maybe even hate me, and ... and you made up your mind before the others said a word?"  
  
"Hmmm-mmmm."  
  
"I'm going to get you, Danny."  
  
"You know what they say, Jack?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Don't get mad, get even!"  
  
"Why you ... "  
  
Daniel burst into laughter and tried to escape Jack's clutches, but he didn't get far, nor did he want to. Jack tossed him onto the bed where their passion ignited. They grounded themselves into each other, thundering their insides with each other's desire and love. Their nation of two had been dented a little, but in the end, their armor had been strong, and their nation was better than ever. Jack and Daniel's love for each other would long outlast the United States Air Force!  
  
The next day, Daniel's face brightened, when a special package arrived by Federal Express. It was two new bottles of 1959 St. Juliens, his favorite wine. He looked at the invoice and saw Jack had ordered it a month ago, but the supplier had had a delay due to demand. As compensation, since Jack was a regular buyer of the wine, they had given Jack a ten percent refund.  
  
Another tear fell down Daniel's cheek as he carefully put the bottles in their place.  
  
"I love you, Jack," Daniel spoke to the glasses, tracing the name of the wine with his fingers.  
  
"Me or the wine?," Jack asked as he entered the living room and scooped his lover into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"I thought ... I mean ... Jack, I ... I love you, Jack."  
  
Daniel attempted to reach Jack's tonsils in the kiss they shared.  
  
"Gotta ask again, me or the wine. Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? They sent me an email a couple weeks ago. You know me and email, Danny, in one finger and out the other. You thought I hadn't ordered any more of the wine, didn't you?"  
  
"It's not like you have to, Jack. I mean I certainly don't expect you to."  
  
"Yes, you do, and so do I. I happen to love you, and this is something I do ... because I love you."  
  
Daniel felt warm on the inside. He and Jack still had work to do on their communication skills, even after all these years. Both had tempers, and jealousies, to battle, too. But nothing was worth losing their love, home, and family over. They just needed to make sure they remained focused on their priorities and their nation of two.  
  
"Jack, what did General Hammond say when you called him?"  
  
"He said he was sorry he had been too busy to come over when I asked him to, and if I still needed him, he was available now."  
  
"Oh, and Paul?"  
  
"I think he's quaking in his boots, Danny. I'm sorry, Daniel, I know you like the guy, but I'm not sure I can forgive him for his part in what you went through. I'll break his neck if he talks, and if he ever fouls up like this again, Danny, and I think he knows it, too. Are you mad at me for saying that?"  
  
"No, because you're being honest, and I know you wouldn't really do it."  
  
"Don't fool yourself, Danny. I would, in a friggin' heartbeat. You almost drove yourself off a cliff because of this mess. Angel ... Angel," Jack said leaning his forehead against Daniel's, suddenly speechless, visualizing Daniel in his Silver Fox car driving over the edge of a mountain, drunk, because he thought Jack had cheated on him. It was an image Jack wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get out of his mind.  
  
"What about Maybourne?"  
  
"He definitely knows I'll kill him. He won't say a word."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Harry values his life above all else, and you may not believe I'd snake him, but he does."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"I love you, too, Danny."  
  
"Jack, I'm in the mood for ice cream."  
  
"Didn't you just have some?"  
  
"Yes, but ... I was thinking of a special use."  
  
"Oh, chocolate or vanilla?"  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
"As if you don't get enough!"  
  
"What's wrong with coffee?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Love. Keeps you functioning."  
  
"You really shouldn't be so judgmental."  
  
"Danny," Jack said holding a pint of Coffee ice cream, "Coffee, Bickering, or Me?  
  
"Number one and three, please."  
  
"Deal."  
  
When last seen, Daniel was indulging himself in a huge helping of Coffee'd Jack!  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
